In the Spirit of Cooperation
by PaBurke
Summary: Just how did Gibbs get the Air Force to stop stonewalling Abby about the crop circles of the Season Two Episode Vanished?


In the Spirit of Cooperation

By PaBurke

Summary: Just how did Gibbs get the Air Force to stop stonewalling Abby about the crop circles of the Season Two Episode Vanished?

Distribution: Wormhole Crossing, Smart!Jack, and CrossGate

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, no copyright infringement intended. Just play and more play.

Spoilers: Season two of NCIS, Vanished. And Season Eight of SG1

Rating: for language

A/N: Why on earth hasn't anyone done this yet? (Why on earth didn't I do this before?) They practically offered the crossover up on a silver platter. The first several lines of the story are directly from the scrip, and then my muse ran off like my mutt with a treat.

***

***

Smoky Corners, West Virginia

"Gibbs! I'm getting stonewalled here."

"By who?"

"The Air Force. I requested their file on the 1994 crop circles in Smokey Corners. You'd've thought I'd asked them for their missile launch codes."

"I'll make a call, Abby."

"Thanks Gibbs," Abby gushed her gratitude.

Gibbs knew that Abby was seriously hoping for aliens, but his gut told him that she'd be disappointed. This was merely a cover for murder and Gibbs (and his team) was going to solve it. None the less, Gibbs punched in some numbers into his phone and waited to be routed through the switchboard.

"O'Neill," a voice finally barked.

"It's Gibbs."

A pause as the man on the other side of the phone tried to match the name with the face. "The jarhead turned cop?"

"Yes, flyboy-turned-general."

"Whata ya want?"

"We're investigating a disappearance of a pilot and a probable civilian death in a town called Smoky Corners where crop circles appeared years ago."

"So?"

"Crop circles showed up this time. The Air Force took care of the investigation last time and we have to compare the clues to see if the two incidences are linked."

O'Neill didn't say anything for a moment, two. "Gibbs has a UFO-chaser on his team," the officer sing-songed.

"I need that information and the Air Force is stonewalling my tech." O'Neill was still chuckling. Gibbs gritted his teeth; he had expected as much. "Well?"

"Well?" O'Neill shot back. Gibbs had forgotten how much of a pain the irreverent general was, though he was one of the best to have for back-up or beside you in a firefight.

"Are you going to get me information?"

"I probably could," drawled O'Neill. "It's not as if there really were aliens out there this time. I'll have to ask around and find out what dusty corner the junk got shoved into." A pause and a "thanks, Carter."

"O'Neill? How soon?"

"I don't know."

Gibbs grunted. "Like I don't know that the files are already on your desk, sanitized."

"Nope, I have real cases about real aliens on my desk to be sanitized."

"O'Neill."

O'Neill just laughed at him. "You know if your lab tech wasn't chasing UFO's she'd figure out that the townspeople are just trying to throw you off the trail of the truth."

"She'll find the truth. Send the files to NCIS HQ, Attn: Abby Scuito."

O'Neill kept on laughing and was still laughing when Gibbs hung up. Jack looked up at Lieutenant Colonel Carter. "Well?"

"I looked at their information and ours. They definitely do not have an alien case. Someone, presumably the townspeople created the crop circles around where the helicopter landed. NCIS will have to find their missing pilot but he hasn't been abducted by the Asgard –or anyone else that we know." Carter handed over a stack of files. "We're not sure if there were aliens the first time, but we took out any possible extraterrestrial evidence."

"It's good to go?"

"Yes, sir."

O'Neill grunted and packaged it all up together. "I can't believe Gibbs wasted a favor on this. But then, he's always been protective and spoiling of his team."

"Is that why you two get along, sir?"

O'Neill glared and with a pointed look at his watch –Carter's leave had started four hours ago- went back to his work. Carter left him to it.

***

***


End file.
